The present invention relates to a new and improved sanitary napkin for absorbing discharged body fluid exudate.
Numerous types of sanitary napkins and introvaginal tampon devices are known for use in controlling the discharge of body fluid exudate such as menstrual fluids. As is known, the common sanitary napkin is comprised of a pad of absorbent material which is generally elongate in configuration, the thickness of the pad varying with the type and absorbency of the material. It is common practice for the pad to be made of multiple layers of various materials to achieve desired results of absorbency and/or retention. While the sanitary napkins, which have been used for many years, are relatively effective in controlling menstrual fluid flow, they suffer from the disadvantage that during periods when the flow of menstrual fluid is heavy, such as during the start of the menstrual cycle, the fluid has a tendency to flow downwardly toward the buttocks if the woman is in a reclining position on her back. Thus, the fluid will flow past the posterior end of the pad and onto undergarments, bed sheets and the like. A like situation can occur when the woman remains seated for extended periods of time and the flow of menstrual fluid is heavy.
While catamenial devices such as introvaginal tampons, to a large extent, overcome the disadvantage discussed above with respect to ordinary sanitary napkins, they present a number of problems. For one, tampon devices are somewhat difficult to insert into the vaginal canal and therefore normally require special inserting means. Additionally, tampon devices have a tendency to swell as they absorb the menstrual fluid leading to (a) difficulty in removing the saturated tampon; and (b) leakage of the absorbed fluid due to squeezing of the device resulting in staining of garments and the like. Moreover, as recent events have shown, certain tampon devices may result in a condition known as toxic-shock syndrome which can be fatal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,321 discloses a catamenial device comprised of a tampon portion and a pad portion, the tampon portion being received into the vaginal canal, the pad portion being seated between the labia majora of the vulva.